The Leap-year
by Renatus Dearborn
Summary: AKA; If Harry was a Slytherin. What if Harry loved Ginny but lost her, and Draco lessened the pain, given the chance how far back would you go to make everything better. To the end of the war, the start of the war, or to back where it all begain. That hut in the middle of nowhere. Time-travel. Veela. Other time SS/HP GW/HP HP/DM & AP/SM.Current HP/DM & DM/HP, may be others.
1. Prologue

If Harry was a Slytherin – The philosopher stone

Prologue

It was twenty-four years after the great wizarding war that took place in the grounds of a children's secondary school. Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry had been the main battle field, for both sides were attacking with full force along with the aid of magical beings and the help of magical beasts. The losing side, the darker side, suffered a great many deaths and casualties as well as desertions and suicides. When law finally returned most of the living dark survivors were sent to Azkaban, wizard jail, where they were to wait and receive the Dementors kiss, a fate worse than death many say. Their leader, the Dark Lord, was a vile inhuman being that had once held the name Tom Marvelo Riddle, only to refashion it to Lord Voldemort. This 'Lord' died at the age of ninety in the very place his childhood had held dear for nine years. Forty-two years earlier the man had in theory died slitting his soul into two pieces one holding a greater portion of it than the other. Love the most powerful magic of all had caused the killing curse he had fired towards and unprotected one year old child to ricochet and collide with him. This had caused his soul to slit the larger portion hoping to cling to life, attached itself to the only source of life available, the one year old child. This severing of souls created a horcrux, a powerful form of dark magic that replicated eternal life, one can not die if their soul is not intact, but the fragments of that soul could be destroyed.

The reason the one year old was attacked, magical prophesy, first uttered from the lips of a drunk woman in the middle of the night 'neither can life while the other survives'.Before he died at the age of ninety the Dark Lord attempted to murder the child again, the child now young man had been prepared for death. The killing curse the Dark Lord had fired at him this time succeeded it killing part of him, the part the Dark Lord had placed there in the first place, and only managed to knock the young man out for a while. When the young man awoke he slaughtered the Dark Lord with his own rebounding killing curse again, only this time for good. This feat created the wizarding world's saviour, the most powerful wizard of his time and only seventeen. The chosen one, the one who lived, the master of death, the boy who rose again. Harry James Potter, age seventeen.

Harry Potter aged now forty-one lay reclining into the soft confines of the old battered and bruised crimson red couch that lay beneath the window in the living room of his holiday home now turned permanent residence, he could see the sun setting now throwing shades of red across the room. Setting down one of the many tattered and torn books that littered the room the man opted for one of the many magically reinforced glass bottles that lay to the side of the couch. Tipping his head backward he allowed the last few drops of the fiery elixir to scorch down his throat, the burn to him was now almost familiar. Harry went to stand up, then thought better of it, there was at least five and a half bottles worth of wizard alcohol now flooding his system and there were glass bottles and knee high coffee tables in the current room not to mention door handles should he decide to go to bed, lying down here seemed to be a safer option. Harry stared at a fixed point on the ceiling, rhythmically toying with the neck of the bottle in his hand. He listened to the sound it made as it his against the other bottles as well as the sharp sound it made as his ring finger struck it. The tell tale 'clink' of metal on glass, Harry sighed happily dropping the empty glass and lifting his left hand to hover in front of his face. Two silver bands on his ring finger reflected the setting light from the open curtains. The one set lower on his ring finger was more detailed and expensive than the one above it. The top one was a simple silver band with a single emerald embedded into it. Its partner on the other hand was gold and had a blood red ruby encrusted into it. Both rings had the same carefully chosen words etched and embossed into them 'together forever no matter the price'. Both the precious stones in each the rings glowed with trapped power, encased magic to strengthen their promises'. It oozed magic, so much so that if you were to purposely reach out to feel magic you would feel it running over your skin like water.

Harrys' bottom ring was also silver, though it was an old wizarding family bonding ring, put had been used as an engagement ring by his bonded. Wizarding bonding rings had two main uses, to seal a marriage like contract such as generation old arranged marriages or as an engagement ring when a wizarding or muggle wedding was not acceptable. There were only a few occasions when this use for the ring could be applied such a when one or both members were of a creature inheritance or as an engagement ring during a proposal to royalty or nobility, there are also a few other uses' for it but they were seen as unimportant as well as frowned upon by the higher class wizarding families, events such as a proposal to a muggle or on the occasion that both parties were of the same sex. The binding of both parties must fulfil the binding oath truthfully as well as self-willingly, when this happened there were several abilities or states that could happen the most common being 'ownership markings' and magical ability increased and some least common ones such as telepathy and the restoration of free willed magic in the beings. Harrys bonding ring was silver ring with a four panel crest adorning it, the crest contained a large 'M' and the crest itself was bordered by two dragons, at the very bottom under the embossed crest and dragons was the motto in a highly cursive handwriting that made it impossible to read. Harrys bonded on the other hand had a golden bonding ring that held the Potter crest, the deathly hollows, the triangle halved by a straight line with a circle within it that touched the three sides, each representing its own hollow, the invisibility cloak, the elder wand and the resurrection stone.

This was Harrys' second marriage; the fist was to a childhood sweetheart. Ginevra or more commonly, Ginny Weasley, his best friends little sister. And after a few physical and verbal duels Harry and Ron had came to a agreement, no touching in my presence I want to think of my sister as innocent. They had been married for nearly nineteen years marring in a small ceremony just days after the last battle, and for sixteen of them Ginny had been the Holy Head Harpies seeker after being spotted during the house cup match back in Hogwarts, Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor. During her time as the Harpies seeker she took at least three years off for pregnancy, to mother and fuss over her three new-born children as well as to care for their blood-adopted growing to be hormonal son. Teddy Remus Lupin their adopted son now twenty-four he was born during the war, James Harry Potter was their eldest born five years after the war and is nineteen, Albus Severus Potter was next and was born three years after James he was now sixteen, and then there was Lily Ginevra Potter their only daughter born two years after Albus she was now fourteen. Ginny had played for the Harpies when they reached the World Cup Games in 2014 winning their first cup in decades, but had died in practice for the 2018 Games. She had been testing a broom made by the Nimbus Broom Manufacturing Company. The broom was being made to replace the Firebolt, or more correctly Firebolt 1500, it had the ability to travel faster and higher than the Firebolt and even had a greater turning efficiency than it, though it did not match up to the Firebolt in its appearance. It was the all new Thunderbolt, due to be released at the peak of Quidditch sales later next year in time for the Australian cup. It was made of 60% Elm wood chosen for its lightness and durability, 30% Goblin forged steel for its ability to absorb magic and the other 10% was the magic that held it together as allowing for its quick movements and wind resistance. At a height of 700 meters approximately equal to the Eiffel towers height the broom became, what muggles call and electric aerial, something that attracts large amounts of electricity for their use. Ginny was dead within a millisecond of the accident, her body basically unidentifiable due to her merging with the broom, Aurors had to be brought in to trace her magic signature, this too was near impossible as one of the only Aurors able to identify it was Harry, and he was unable to work on this case due to Auror rule 30.27.13 – family preceding's'. Harry in the middle of the panic and madness of the case quit, he filled the application to remove all Auror ranks and titles from his name, apperated home to collect the kids in the middle of doing their homework for once as it was the summer, leaving them with his mother-in-law Mrs Weasley, and apperated to the advanced wizarding medical school just off the coast of Scotland in Bac Beag. In hopes of becoming a practiced wizarding healer, focusing mainly of the healing arts that are applies to creatures, such as veela, vampires, animagi, werewolves, as well as the non-human ones too like giants, fairie, centaur or simply put anything with human or near-human understanding, ranging from Ministry of Magic rating X to XXXXX. He finished his course in a year before deciding on taking up a mastery course in it lasting two years, that lead to him being the UKs highest ranking Doctrine of Creatures.

Harrys bonded had also worked at the ministry as an Auror, qualifying at the same time as Harry thought quit a week after due to a lack of public understanding and appreciation. They had since then worked as a one of the very few publicly known Unspeakables, majoring in the theory of Dark Arts, Time and Memory. Harrys bonded was widely known for their advances in memory, more specifically the return of it and was the one to produce the charm that countered spells such as Obliviate as well as the much stronger ones. Their most proud accomplishment had been three years ago, it was the restoration of the memory as well as sanity in both Frank and Alice Longbottom. The prolonged exposure they had witnessed to the Cruciatus curse had resulted in a major amount of scarring to their brain, when they treated the scarring with a series of potions and as well as a spell here and there the motor as well as communications skills of them both had repaired and advanced, Harry himself often referred to the cure as the Rett's cure, in reference to a muggle chromosome disorder he had learnt about. When both Frank and Alice when diagnosed as mentally and socially 'fit' months after, the mediwizards didn't trust Harrys bonded to help someone, they had managed to learn several new languages between them as well as acquiring the ability to draw in great detail. Their son Neville Longbottom Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts and husband to the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, he was happy to finally have them back after nearly thirty-eight years.

It was now nearly eleven at night, the sky was clear black with soft wisps of grey or blue and the only source of light was the settling flames of the fireplace. Harrys bonded still wasn't home from work, they left some time after dinner yesterday and they still weren't home! They were at a meeting in Sydney, discussing the effects of time travel and its effect on the mind. Harry knew they wouldn't be back to late, insisting to stay up and wait for them, hence the Firewiskey as Harry knew he couldn't sleep with its burn in his stomach. MoM or Ministry of Magic where hosting this conference discussion thing, why in Sydney Harry had know idea, in the hopes that they would be able to find a couple, preferably both Aurors and willing, trained in the ways of the mind to travel back in time and the chosen couple where to do ten good deeds. This newly developed time turner went back in years, the MoM wanted the couple to go back twenty-four years, to the year after the war ended, oddly, Harry and his bonded agreed that if they got the chance to go back that they would go back to 1991 and stop Voldemort earlier, and as well as allowing the user to keep their memories it made them decrease in age by 55% or so. So if their body age was 11-19 they would attend Hogwarts, any older they were to become Aurors again. If the movement was a success on October the thirteenth of 2000 they were to submit them selves to the MoM with full documentation of the time turner to allow for its mass production, if not they weren't to show up what's so ever, but that's only for huge mistakes like if they were transported back to 1653 or even into the future the MoM really had no idea what the time turner could do. The couple were to receive 20,000 Galleons as well as a supply of the new Ministry approved Polyjuice potion that lasted for exactly thirty days a sip. Harry thought the way his bonded described the picking of the lucky couple was muggle, it sounded like the lotto rollover events they host on T.V., but they had luck on their side in the form of 'Harry Potter the Dark Lord slayer', and also quite literally too in the form of three table spoons of Felix Felicis, after all the third times the charm.

At sometime just after a quarter past eleven, a soft snoring noise filled the dark air in the living room, the snores quite often accompanied by a soft murmuring or sudden wine. Harry had fallen asleep in his living room in a position that would surly hurt his back in the morning, with the crackling of the fire, soft lapping of the waves on the sore outside and dripping of the loose faucet in the kitchen to lull him to sleep. At half past twelve the last of the embers in the fire were dying out, their soft orange glow barely fighting for life, and yet they suddenly sprung to life in seconds allowing a sinister emerald green hue to cast over the walls in the room, the giant flames reached upwards leaping up and suddenly spewing forth a person dressed head to toe in black. They landed quite gracefully and quietly for the suddenness of their arrival, the only nose made being a soft tut of disapproval as they nudge one of the glass bottles on the ground, them turning to a content sound as they notice the sleeping form of Harry on the tattered couch. The dark form of the person walked gently across the room, casually flicking their wrist which results in the books rearranging themselves and the empty Firewiskey bottles to disappear. The form walks down the hall way, checking in four separate rooms on the way, all are empty, three are distinctly male while the last is female. They enter the second last door in the end of the hall, carefully checking their pockets they pull out a purple velvet box the size of a ring box and a tiny wooden one the size of a packet of matches placing both on the dresser. Turing they walk to the left hand side of a bed toeing off shoes kicking them to the side, peeling layers of clothing off as they go, tossing them to a woven basket by the door until their pale form is only covered by the soft glow of the full moon outside of the window. Opening the top drawer of the dresser they pull out a top and two sets of bottoms tossing two of them to a grey duvet covered bed, quickly dressing themselves in the longer of the two pairs of bottoms. Raising their arms above their head in a stretch they turn and walk back the way they came coming back to the body of sleeping Harry. Sighing they lift the sleep-heavy Harry from the couch bridal style bringing him back to the bedroom and laying him on the bed, dressing him in the other pair of bottoms and tugging the top over his head before pushing him under the duvet, walking round to the other side and sliding in then to lie beside the prone form of Harry Potter.

Harry awoke the next morning with a thundering headache, he quickly shut his eyes again and lifted a arm to cover them too. He could hear the Seagulls outside screaming murder, the drip of the just flushed toilet sounded like a waterfall in the bathroom and the whistle of the kettle followed by the rattling of ceramics on each other and the pounding of footsteps down the hall towards him like a marching band, oh Merlin in he needed ear plugs now! Harry shot up out of the bed, he fell asleep on the couch, why was he in the bed, who's in the house, why is he in his pyjamas? Harry opened he eyes to stare at the intruder before smiling and grinning like a lunatic, Draco Malfoy had just walked into the bedroom. A pair of worn grey bottoms on hanging dangerously low on his hips, a pedicured hand pushing the softly open and the other holding a metal tray that was pushed into his side to allow him to carry it, silky straight blonde-grey hair tied up messily to the back of his head loose strands flying out every where, and stormy grey eyes hidden behind clenched eyes as the man yawned showing off his pearl white pointed teeth. Harry looked fondly at the man, as he walked towards him only to clench his head in his hand as the other 'accidently' shook the metal tray resulting in several 'bells' to sound in Harrys head. Draco looked down at the black haired man in the bed apologetically, nudging the man to the middle of the bed before placing the tray across his knees and handing him a vial. Draco sat on the edge of the bed looking to Harry. Ink black hair that could rival a birds nest though edged closer to a just shagged look, emerald green eyes that shone yet were still dulled by sleep, the tan skin covered his body missing only the one boxer sized area, and the two sizes too big top that was sliding down one arm to real more tan skin though tattered in scars.

"Morning Love." Harry took the offered vial listening to the echoing voice in front of him then looking down at the vial that held a pearly blue liquid he looked to Draco questioningly. "It's a sobering potion smart ass." Draco got slowly of the bed, and stretched quickly allowing the bottoms to slide further down his hips. Bending foreword he lent in close to Harrys ear breathing into it, "Eat up Love, you need it." He smirked as Harry gave a slow shiver, then bent in and nipped playfully on the tip of his ear before turning and walking towards the door. "Oh and Harry by the by" Draco and turned one hand on the door frame to see Harry, he had a slice of toast in his hand setting the glass of orange juice down with the other and a piece of toast just hanging out of his mouth by the corner he looked to Draco, still eating, "Happy second anniversary, Mr Harry Potter-Malfoy." Draco turned and walked down the hall, the sounds of Harry chocking on the piece of toast he had been destroying following him.

It was now sometime after four in the afternoon, and both Harry and Draco were still in their pyjamas, something they rarely done or even let the kids do. Yet they knew that for six they were expected to get dressed and go out, they were expected at the Burrow for Harrys birthday dinner. Draco was leaned up against the far edge of the couch with one leg to the folds of the back pillows and the other planted firmly to the ground, he still had no shirt on and the bottoms he was wearing had been replaced by Harry for a pair that had draw strings on them, his wand was on the coffee table in front of him. Harry was lying down on the couch too, his back pressed up against Draco's chest and his legs on the armrest at the other side, his wand was on the fireplace and would stay there till the end of the day. Harry had after the end of the war decided that on the day before his birthday each year he would act muggle in order to remember his last day as being as one. He always failed spectacularly, seeing as he was a working Auror for most of them and the ones after that he was healing the sick and dying, Draco's personal favourite was last year when he didn't break it, Harry had actually planned on breaking it but couldn't, for some reason or other ranging from magic would destroy their clothes to the knowledge of drunk magic. Draco and Harry had staged their bonding ceremony to happen on the thirtieth of July at eleven at night, yet by the time a drunken George and Ron were found by a just as equally drunk Teddy and Blaze it was one in the mourning of Harrys birthday, and no-one but Draco noticed, well that was until after they were bonded and the presiding wizard spoke up and said 'let it be known from this day forth that on July the thirty-first Mr Draco Malfoy and Mr Harry Potter share one heart.' This did indeed shock Harry, Draco had had no say in the planning of the ceremony as Harry planned it start to finish and they were meant to be bonded seconds before his birthday. Draco sighed heavily and lent over to pick up his wand, casting a non-verbal spell quickly and set it on Harry's chest. There was suddenly a low 'whoosh' sound and the purple velvet box dropped into Draco's open hand. He sat up straighter and gestured for Harry to do so also.

Harry looked at the small box curiously, it was he shape of a ring box yet was made of velvet, it hummed softly with a form of magic, and on three of its sides were brass clasps that held the box shut. "What is it Draco?" Draco took his wand from Harry and tapped the top of the box, there was a low mechanical ticking from the box, setting his wand down he then opened the front clasp on its own followed by the two side ones at the same time. The low mechanical ticking stopped and the top lifted on its own accord. Inside the box was a length of chain that was sitting on top of a small black paper wrapped parcel. Draco gestured to Harry to lift it so he did. It was heavy about the weight of a pint of milk. He let the chain fall to his knees the grey white looking blue colour sparkling as it did, Harry recognised it quickly as 'dragon silver', he gently took the wrapper parcel and tore the paper off letting the scraps fall to his knees. Now resting him his hand was a circular shape with a diameter of about an inch and a half hand of the same grey blue silver the chain was made from. The piece was made up of three circular panes attached at 180 degree angles to the last and on the outer pane was a small latch that was connected to all three pane. Attached to the inner pane was a small about an inch high glass hourglass. Harry took the piece by the chain and held it to the light noticing that the hourglass did not hold sand as Hermione's had, this one instead held small glass crystals of a variety of colours the majority of them being blue. Harry looked at the piece in awe, "You got it?" Draco looked to Harry and nodded.

"The conference ended at nine last night, I had to stay behind two hours to get debriefed." Draco lifted his wand again and suddenly pages were flying own the hall mimicking the sound of a birds wings. The pages landed on the coffee table in no particular order, Draco leaned forward and shuffled through them to look for one particular one. Leaning back he displayed to Harry a page that held diagrams of the piece. "They named it 'Leap-year'" Harry looked at the page Draco was showing him, at the very bottom were several angry marks followed by the words leap year circled. Draco tossed the page away and lifted another, the top half filled with writhing and the bottom with only two columns consisting of five lines each. "Don't bother with the top, its just a disclaimer telling use what we can and can do and all that." He pointed to the bottom, the lined part. "We choose our ten people and get permission from their current selves, I personally think we pick four people each and leave two for when we get there." Harry nodded; it made sense as it was fair to everyone. Draco took a pen from somewhere off the coffee table. "Wanna fill it in now?" Harry shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but. "Oh and we are allowed to help our selves and let them see us and all without writing them, cant get ourselves killed and all that. Ever learnt of the Novikovs self-consistency law?" Again Harry opened his mouth to answer. "No, well it states that the event of a time paradox is zero, more basically that if we were to go back in time the chances that anything different would happen is zero. The ministry worked around this theory though, they used a muggle video camera thing and copied an office for a period of ten days with an opening stating what they were hoping to achieve, they then using a normal hourly time turner sent someone back in time five days with the recording and recorder, that some amount of turns don't you think, and they set up the video thing again and they looked for differences in the two. Harry the entire thing was different! People who had been in went on holidays and others caught sicknesses, Harry he even caught Weasley on film stalking through the office looking for Granger, remember that happened what, two weeks ago. And the newspaper headlines, different, completely, remember that law passed two weeks ago about Centaurs and their something well it wasn't passed in the other time, and the best thing! We don't realise that there was another time!" Harry quickly moved forward pressing a hand across Draco's mouth to stop him talking anymore; he was getting a headache now.

"Draco," Draco nodded him head, licking his lips and in effect Harry's hand. "Shh, I do not understand a single thing you are saying." There was a muffled sound of a sorry under Harrys hand, "You better be, so when I let go we talk ok, not just you." Draco nodded again. Harry lowered his hand and as Draco opened his mouth to talk Harry gave him a silent glare. "I want to talk about who we're gong to help." Draco lifted the page and pen again leaning them against his knees.

"I have sort of already thought of who I'm going to help, with your help of course." He looked to Harry to see if he could carry on, Harry nodded for him to. "I want to help Blaze, Father, Fred and George."Harry stared open mouthed at him. "What?"

"Fred and George!" Draco nodded, confusion masking his face. "I'm sorry Dray, THE Fred and George?" Draco nodded again still confused. "You mean Fred and George Weasley?" Draco nodded yet again, now feeling unsure of his choice of people. "As in the George that only last month pranked you bald?"

A spark of anger was seen in Draco's eyes, obviously remembering the two days he spent bald due to George and his new rage of hair themed pranks. Harry remembered it too. They had went to Diagon Alley to get Draco his new book, something on muggle styled neurology or something, and they made a quick stop into the bright purple and orange building. Behind the counter was Fred Jr., who noticing them gestured to the back room. Entering it they were meet with George scribbling furiously in his 'recipe book' with a muggle bic pen. Harry coughed to announce their arrival, George slammed to thick bound book shut slamming both hands on top of it, he looked up to them and grinned. "Sorry, spies you know, the walls have eyes."

Harry sighed, "The walls have ears George, you never will get muggle expressions will you." George shrugged, got up and busied himself with the small kitchenette behind the table he had been working at. Harry and Draco sat at the opposite side, Draco on the outside 'in case in need to run'. "Hey Gred," He looked up, Harry tapped the cover of the recipe book, "can I have a look?" George smiled and nodded before turning back to the coffee he was making, he opened at the fifth page, the last entry of the contents page and took a zoom down the new recipes. Tan tablets, Chameleon clothes, Broom customs kit, Spellbald, Mood lipstick, Mood ink, Diet drops, Invisi ink and Skiving Snackbox – Liquorice lungs. "Coming along isn't it?" Harry took a long gulp of his coffee, George made the best in Brittan. "Though I see your still focusing on the Wonder witch series."

George sat down and took a large gulp of his, "Yeah, sale say our customers are only 42 percent female , Fred says we have to boost it get them into the pranking idea. The one I was just thinking about is a new one we made it by accident ,changed your eyes colour for a week, it needs a name I thought something like 'wide eyes' or 'bright eyes'." Harry shut the book and slid it across the table to George.

Harry thought for a moment, "Sell them separately, make it like a new series 'magic eye wear' or something and sell them separately 'doe eyes' for brown 'baby blue' and so on. You could try and get the mood recipe to work with it. Now that would be cool."

Draco nodded in agreement. "Whats the Liquorice lungs?" Draco listened on having small sips as George explained how the candy caused you to cough repeatedly, until of course you counter acted it with a drink of pumpkin juice. Harry listened on half-heartedly, focusing instead on the pictures that covered the kitchen cupboards, many showing the pranks at work some showing staff customers, some showing the Weasley family's. A sudden, undignified, movement from Draco took him out of his trance, Draco had jumped out of his seat and was shouting at George who was laughing hysterically. "Reverse it now, I swear to Circe George you better pray."

Harry turned to look at Draco, "What the he-" he stopped abruptly as he looked at Draco, trying and failing to hold his laughs. Dracos hair, well most of it, had disappeared starting from the front leaving his bare head smooth and shiny. He sniggered "Suits you honey." Draco glared at him. "Whoa Dray, not my fault," I pointed to the red head currently in hysterics, "his!"

"Oh Merlin, that went better than expected," He wiped a tear from under his eye, "Fred said you wouldn't drink it. Oh Merlin, just brilliant." He laughed again before slowing to a chuckle. "Ok joking over, breathe in, breath out. Ok, right the potion lasts three days on average, your hairs still there by the way just invisible." He covered his mouth and laughed covering it as a cough. In the end, Draco apperated out of the back room, leaving Harry to go get Draco some strawberry ice-crème from Florean's new shop next door.

Harry chuckled fondly in remembrance of the day. Draco scowled at him, "Yeah, I figure we all just need a good laugh. We ask George for that book of his and give it to him and Fred in the past, not just straight away though they would drop out of school." He set the page and pen down.

"But what about you Potter? Who's life is Potter St. Scar head going to save, hm. That is of course besides the world." Harry turned and punched him playfully in the ribs. "Ok, I doubt we're even going to stick to this list. So you have picked three people really, Blaze, Lucius and the twins, they count as one thing you know, can't have Fred without George. So who will I help?" Harry looked about the room, obviously looking for some form of inspiration. "We're going right back aren't we?" Draco nodded. "Ok. So Sirius obviously. Oh and Severus too because that was unfair. And Remus." He went silent again scanning around the room again while biting his lip. "I can't think of anyone else that would need help Dray. I think," He paused and a look of concentration swept over his face. "I think that by helping certain people, we would, in theory, be helping everyone."

Draco sighed. "Ever the optimist aren't you." Harry turned to him looking at him quite question, "On my lap now Potter." Harry's eyes glazed over at the words and he slowly moved to sit on top of Draco. "You know what Potter, I think you cant help but help. Help everyone, hah we have to die eventually Harry." He turned Harry's head and looked him in the eyes. "And until that time Potter, you will stay mine." Draco grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Nipping at Harrys bottom lip he pulled a groan from him allowing enough time to plunge his tongue in beside his. Slowly he mapped out the panes of Harrys mouth like he hade that first time just little over a year ago. He slowly memorised each tooth, the sixth on the bottom from the left was chipped and on the top the right front tooth was just a little bigger than the other. He memorized how by rubbing the roof of his mouth he would moan. Pulling away slowly he gazed at Harry. "Mine." A small moan left Harry 'yes yours only yours' before Draco pulled him into yet another punishing kiss which resulted in Harry rocking slowly against him, allowing both their erections to feel the welcome friction.

Harry pulled away standing slightly before rearranging Draco into a lying position, and straddling his stomach. "I want you, Malfoy." He said venomously, and effeminised this with a particularly hard backward thrust against Draco's crotch which made Draco groan lowly. He started to rock against Draco low moans spilling from him, eyes down cast but alight with lust. Draco soon to started to moan, his orgasm building, "But," Harry said in mock thoughtfulness, the rocking had started to get slower. "We have work to do and later places to be." The rocking had now stopped all together. Harry went silent for a while before he got off of Draco and sat back at the other arm of the couch a random page from the table in his hands. After a while Harry looked over to Draco who hadn't moved, unsurprised at what he saw. Draco was biting furiously on his bottom lip blood pooling to his mouth. His hair was messed up and there was a blush across his cheeks as well as down his neck to his chest. His eyes were full blown with a tiny single ring of silver surrounding them, Harry knew what was wrong obviously but he decided not to get straight to it. "Problem?" Draco shook his head, but from where Harry was the problem was fairly obvious.. After five minutes of nothing but Draco's heavy breath and Harry's nonsense humming, Draco had decided to get up and walk, more of a waddle currently, to the bathroom to deal with his non-existent 'problem'. Harry, with a flash of inspiration, at this point decided to purposely break his anniversary rule, as well he never did really keep it did he. Throwing the papers to the coffee table, he jumped up from his seat and grabbed his wand from the fireplace, and turned sneaking down the hall to the bathroom Draco entered, slowly. Draco had went into the main bathroom, just as well, the door never stayed shut unless you forcibly locked it. It was open by at least five inches so Harry could easily see what was happening, and if that passed him the noises filtering out of the room would have helped. Soft breathy moans that no one was to hear and a slick slight slapping noise, noises that Harrys ears had by now become accustomed to. Grinning he raised his wand pointing it at Draco, he formed a circle parallel to the ground starting at the top and when it reached the top again quickly dropped it again vertically and lowered it to the base of the circle, the area that he preformed the spell in pulsed yellow as he whispered the words "Prohibere Remissionis." In front of him Draco quickly lent forward and a frustrated growl ripped from him.

"Harry!" Draco yelled, the sound of something hitting the toilet was heard, followed by the flushing of it. Harry ran to the living room, placed his wand back where it had been and sat untidily on the couch, bunched up some of the papers on the coffee table and started to read. Just in time for Draco to come into the room, looking like he had when he left and his problem probably worse. "Potter." He snarled, Harry looked up feigning innocence. "Take it off Potter. I can't go to the Weasels like this." He gestured to his midriff. Harry snorted and went back to reading the page was entitled: While your there. Making himself slightly more comfortable he waved a hand at Draco and continued reading.

While your there:

there are several things excluded from this page as there has been no current use of the Leap-Year. Your use of it will be the first and we therefore expect you to catalogue all that you notice or indeed feel. The most important thing that one should realise when traveling back in time is that their visit should have a clear purpose, that is why we have asked you to write the names of the ten people down and not change them, we at the Ministry of Magic suggests that as time travellers a single person will feel alone in there knowledge, that is why we have chosen to send two people, you and your partner names stated below, this way you will both have someone to confide in that you hold dear. We also suggest that you take some photos or objects with you on your travel, this would he to ease the feeling of homesickness and the photos to remind you of your friends as you knew them. As you have each received a lifetimes supply of Polyjuice potion, unused, we suggest that you find a person probably close to your current age and was unknown to yourself while younger. The reason we suggest for you to use the potion is so that there is no noticeable similarities between yourself and your past self as this would alert the Ministry at that time, we have also enclosed with this Ministry approved time-travel help packet a set of Ministry of Magic VIW-NTBI, Very Important Wizard – Not To Be Ignored these badge are used by undercover Aurors and by other wizarding countries Ministers, there should be ten in total, five each, and each one being signed by the different Ministers of Magic between now and 1998. As anyone who has travelled by time will tell you, you remember everything that you have already done and seen happen, this will be your greatest weapon to live during this travel, you know what should happen and what shouldn't you also as Aurors have all your training to rely on. Signed – Bryn Court, Unspeakable head of Time.

Harry set the page back down and sighed, "So now we have to find someone to get hair from for the Polyjuice, and we have to get some photos too." Harry looked over to Draco, who was still standing arms crossed, "We'll play later, okay Malfoy." Draco's arms uncrossed and he gave a stiff nod. "Good now since its five go get changed, you take that bloody long." Seconds later the door to their bedroom was slammed shut, the rattling of the painting beside it could be heard. Ignoring this Harry continued reading on, While your there was page 45 0f 183 in the bloody Ministry approved Time-Travel pack. Deciding that that was too many pages Harry shuffled through the pack to get to the last one ordering pages as he went. Page 183 0f 183. Finally,Appropriate time usage.

Appropriate time usage:

During your trip, hopefully to the past, we at the Ministry of Magic wish several things of you. Complete documentation of trip, no gambling or such activities, and appropriate behaviour at all times, as well as your cooperation in the year Leap-Year as its name suggests allows time travel through years. One rotation of the inner plate is equal to one year, ten rotations is ten years and so on. We wish for you and your partners names stated below to travel back to the year 1998, twenty-four years ago, twenty-four rotations. We wish for you and your partners names stated below to attend the Ministry of Magic on August 2nd at exactly 3pm for a press conference and your last public appeal, and around time set 5, we hope to see you and your partners names stated below, to publicly time-travel the twenty-four years.

Hoping to see you there Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

There was a cough from the direction now of the hallway and Harry looked up. Draco was standing there putting the final touches onto his new suit, bought last week. The blazer was as titled in the shop 'Dragon Silver Blue' and the shirt was black with a single breast pocket, a silvery tie undone around his neck. He had a pair of Muggle suit shoes on though, Armani or something if Harry remembered right, if it was designer it was good enough for Draco, "Cufflink or button?" he asked. Harry stood and went over to look at the set sets of paired items. The cufflinks were the ones he had wore during their bonding simple silver ones with a simplified version of his family crest the buttons were just glittery black.

"You never wear buttons Draco." Draco then held out the hand with the two small buttons in it and dropped them into Harrys hand. "OK my turn now, suit?"

Draco vaguely gestured with the hand that he was currently attaching a cufflink to, "Left yours on the bed, wear some good shoes." He then tsked as he dropped one of the links, bending over to lift it up. The silky material of his trousers not even straining as he did so.

Harry quickly walked down the hall to the bedroom to get changed, the suit was indeed on the bed, a emerald green tie beside it specially picked by Ginny years ago as it matched his eyes, and a pair of shoes on the ground below the suit. Ever the perfectionist. Harry then proceeded in getting changed quickly in at least a quarter of the time Draco took and even spared a few minutes to attempt to do his hair in hope of the impossible. Walking back to the living room where Draco was sitting, Harry thought some things over, what would they take back to the past, how would they help the others, and the most important one currently in Harrys mind, can we go tonight?

Entering the living room he was met by a quite familiar scene that included a pacing Draco as well as his inner monologue. "… house … dad … would help … no the keys … settle Draco … mum … Harry wouldn't like that … school … Sev will … books … Slytherin … calm down … Granger … the papers … count, one, two, three, four, … and breath … Snape will … Harry … rocks or beach something … water …" Harry stifled a chuckle, confused Draco, it rarely happened but when it did the compendium of words did seem to shrink. And follow the confusion with pacing and you got the broken up speech patterns, repetition of words and the mutterings. Stepping into the room he placed his hands onto Draco's shoulders and looked to him questioningly. "Yeah … good." Harry shook him lightly, a dazed look going across his face. "Burrow … weasels" He shook Draco a little harder, Draco's hand rose up and slapped his away and reached for his breast pocket to look at a pocket watch, "Shite Potter! Were late!" Harry looked to his watch, they had another fifteen minutes really until they were expected. Draco then proceeded in dragging Harry outside to the personal apparition point. Strategically placed by Draco to intimidate people who apperated here. From the point just off the main path from the house you could see really the entire beach, the driftwood fence that cordoned off their garden obscuring some of the beach slightly. The second Draco stood on the apparition point he apperated, the sudden tugging sensation on Harry's gut making him want to throw up.

They arrived on the new front porch of the Burrow, Harry nearly going head first into the door if it hadn't been for Draco. "You need to work on your landings Harry." He pushed the mismatched door open softly, its creak sounding through the empty hall. "Molly!" Draco yelled. A reply sounded from further in the house, 'kitchen dearie.' They were met first by George his wife and the teens who stepped out of the floored guest room. Fred, their eldest nursing a cotton wrapped baby toped with ginger and a soft pink bow, his girlfriend though looking tired following behind him towel over her shoulder and baby bottle at hand. Draco had automatically reached for the baby and was making soft cooing sounds to it. "Aww who looks like their mummy. Does you have the tickles." Looking up he noticed the baby bottle, "Can I feed her, please." Fred shrugged and gestured to his girlfriend who nodded and led him to the living room, gossiping on the way about babies and such. "Matching suits mate?" Harry looked to his left up the stairs, where Ron was also nursing a baby, only this one was wrapped in a blue towel and had dark brown dripping wet hair, it was also currently crying. "Hermione!" Ron yelled, his wife appearing seconds later on Harrys right, armed with another towel and a dummy in her mouth. Putting the dummy in the baby's mouth she took the baby off of Ron and wrapped him in another towel.

"How are you Harry. I heard about you and Draco. The leap-year, looking forward to the press conference next Tuesday. Oh, and how's work going on too?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah I'm good Herm, how are you," He looked down to her stomach, a faint purple glow surrounding it. "Besides pregnant again?" Hermione gasped "Am not." Harry responded by tapping the side of his head, "I'm a Doctor Hermione trust me, I can see it. You're practically glowing." This resulted in a blush followed by a muttered "Thank you Harry." They walked down to hall towards the new kitchen, Harry talking on the way "The rooms have been full the last few days, the full moons just passed and we have three currently that have just had their first transformation. I have a couple of new patients animagus stuck mid transformation, Vampire refusing blood and Centaur who has a arrow in its behind and hates wizards with a vengeance. And my newest private patient is a Miss Tisci, age 14, her parents specially requested me and brought her here from Normandy I think. Hundred per cent veela, therefore inheritance came in early, she's in 'the madness' though, her mate rejected her publicly. Lovely girl to, you would like her Herm, a straight 'O' student. Me and Collins are still working on the potion, we're going to give it three days, by the rate she is falling she has about ten or twelve." He looked to Hermione she never liked hearing about the veela cases, they made her soppy and upset "We got the name of her mate off her parents and got in touch with the French government and under the new veela laws of 2020 we are now able to forcibly remove her mate from his home and take him here in order to try and recreate the bond and hopefully compete it, we'll try that before the potion though, its easier." Hermione sniffed beside him. Harry reached across and lifted the baby from her arms, "Now give me my godson, how is Ryan today hmm." The five month old looked up to Harry his giant blue eyes unfocussed and his squirming stopped. They had now entered the kitchen, which was full, to the left was Lily his daughter and she was talking to Victoire his niece. Out the window beside them he could make out his and Ron's sons as well as a few others on brooms probably playing five a side Quidditch. Molly now in her eighties was slaving over the oven, cakes and buns littered any available surface, several trays floating inches above others magically stacking themselves on top of each other. Percy was talking with wife Penelope, Bill and Charley Weasley just appearing out of the fire place soot covered and coughing. Harry handed Ryan back over to Hermione and was about to go ask Molly if she needed help.

"DAD!" There was a large amount of noise and suddenly Harry was looking at the floor, his son Albus hugging his midriff and talking nonsense in to the blazer he was wearing. Harry looked sideways to his son, covered head to toe in mud and unsurprisingly daises, Broom laying on the floor some feet away showing the rush he had probably been in. Draco's son Scorpius stooping down to pick it up, his seeker goggles around his neck and his broom resting by his side, the image of his father at that age, besides the piercings.

The room was silent for a while before Draco walked in not noticing the silence. "Has anyone seen Harry?" Someone must of gestured to the floor as next thing the two Potters were mid air about a meter between them. "Albus Severus Potter, you do not attack your father. You do not enter a house besides your own dripping in filth and you most certainly don't destroy your fathers new robes." Albus was dropped to the ground and in a flash his clothes were clean and his hair daisy free. Draco then turned to Harry. "You follow me." And then stalked off outside, Harry following at his heels. Once outside Draco turned to Harry "Did you know about this?" Draco gestured to the teens playing five a side.

"No, though I think ginger is wining"

"Really Potter. Your son! I find that impossible your son tells you every thing."

Harry blinked, "Wait what's this about?" Harry looked over to the five a side game again and noticed two lone figures off the side of it. "Is it about Albus?"

Draco nodded and crossed his arms."Our sons have been sleeping together." He said with a straight face. Harry looked to Draco, and smiled.

He leaned in close to him and gestured for Draco to do the same. "Draco I'll tell you a secret." Draco nodded. "Its about our son's" He nodded again. "They share the same bedroom together at home." Draco growled and went to stand straight. "And, Draco there's an and here." He bent back down. "During school, yeah, I heard," Draco nodded rapidly, Draco for 'hurry up'. "I heard that they share the same room their too."

Draco stood up straight and looked fiercely at Harry before gesturing over to two figures, one blonde the other raven, both splitting images of their fathers, leaning into each others touch. "Your son Potter, has been having sex with mine."

Harry shrugged, "And" Draco opened his mouth, "Draco. Just let them be, it may be a one off." Harry held his hand up now and Draco went to speak again. "Or, listen Draco. Or it may be love, think like me Draco. Would you split up a veela and its mate?" Draco shook his head and went to speak again. "Will you split up your son and ruin his chance at love?" Draco shook his head again. "Well then that's it, we leave it there." Harry turned and looked back to the house. "Have you seen Teddy Draco?"

Draco coughed slightly. "He'll be here soon, Victoire said she left him at the house with Lupin to get him ready, that was about ten minutes ago. Why anyway?"

"His hair," Draco looked puzzled, "We could use his hair in the Polyjuice potion." Draco nodded. "Yeah you go do that I'll just go talk with Granger. Is she still going on about the elf rights?" Harry nodded. "And her son, have you seen his hair Harry, he'll turn out just like her won't he. What is he anyway, number five?" Draco shook his head, "Rabbits, that what they are." And with that he stalked off in search of Hermione.

Little over an hour later everyone was sitting outside around one of the famous Weasley tables, this one made out of around twenty or so all mismatched with chairs to boot. There were around ten adults, around then twenty or more teens and five babies sitting in high chairs or mothers knees. The placement of everyone had been mad but eventually they got there. Molly and Arthur were at the top of the table and were chatting idly to Mr and Mrs Granger who had arrived half an hour ago. Next was Percy and his wife who were talking to Ron and Hermione who was nursing Ryan as well as Bill and Fleur who were nursing a baby each, the newest Weasley twins, talking to Charlie and a friend from work.

Next was himself and Draco who were opposite Teddy and Victoire also baby in arms, with Fred girlfriend and baby beside them. Beside Draco was James, Harrys first son, and his fiancée Alice baby on the go currently. And a little further down the table was Scorpius and Albus, talking quite animatedly to each other, and if Harry was seeing things right his son Albus had a hickey just under the collar of his shirt. Further down the table still was more people, Lily was talking with Rose and their friend from school who was sleeping over, Daisy Finnegan. Hugo was taking with Blaze's son and were giving both the girls funny looks as well as Albus and Scorpius who were getting weirder looks. And there was still more people towards the end of the table.

Harry had decided to strike up conversation with Teddy while waiting for food, Draco having his input rarely. They were currently talking about the Leap-Year. "Yeah were meant to go back to 1998 the year after you were born."

Teddy shook his head and grinned a wolfish smile. Like his dad had done, his hair changing to a fiery daring red colour. "You said meant to Harry. What year are you going back to?"

Draco chose now to talk. "We, Teddy are going back to 1991. Our first year, and we are going to set things right." Teddy nodded hair fading to its original mousy brown "And we need a favour from you Teddy." His hair quickly turned back to the fiery red, "We need some of your hair." His hair automatically went neon yellow.

"Why do you need my hair, why not use someone else's!" His eyes flashed dangerously. "You know what happens when my hair gets pulled."

Harry raised his hand to settle Teddy his son was getting upset now and was wining in his mums arms. "Or we could use nail clippings, we want some DNA piece specific to you though, for a Polyjuice potion." Teddy's hair quickly went to a turquoise blue and he seemed to pout. "You can have some hair then, I cut my nails this morning." Teddy said coming to a what looked like a forced conclusion and took his wand out of his pocket and poked one of the napkins sitting in front of him, transfiguring it into a small cloth pouch. Then reached round to the back of his head grabbing a fist full of hair and yanked it, causing his hair and eyes to quickly flash different colours, a low hiss came out of his mouth.

Bringing his hand back round he shoved the few hairs into the pouch and handed it to Harry. "You'll take care of your self then while your there?" Harry nodded and tucked the cloth pouch into his blazer pocket. "You'll mind dad and mum for me won't you." Harry nodded. And suddenly the table was full of food, Teddy nodded to Harry and started to fill up two plates.

Harry later, sometime between dinner and desert, struck up a conversation with George. Asking him about his recipe book and bringing it to the past. To say the least George was amazed that Harry would do something like that, it had took him and Fred around twenty-six years to make the entire contents of the book, and Harry was offering to give it to them for free, 'of course not right away I'll give you time to make a few on your own.' George soon agreed and handed them the book which Draco stored away. After that Harry soon got talking to Alice about his first grandchild conversation then turning to the Leap-Year, at which point James cut it. Turned out that the Marauders map Harry thought he had misplaced , he knew where the cloak was of course, had been 'borrowed', James offered to go retrieve it from his and Alice's shared apartment after he went to the loo. Fifteen minutes later Draco was folding the map up and placing it in the recipe book to bring home.

Later just after desert had been cleared up, as everyone was about to leave Harry called for their attention. "As you all know me and Draco will be leaving this time on the second of august, and what we were wondering is if we could get a family photo of you all to take with us?" There was a cheer from the crowd and after a while they had formed a small crowd, tallest to the back smallest at the front, and one of Arthurs magically enhanced muggle cameras was sitting a bit in front. "Say cheese everyone." Harry called from the middle of the crowed and as they did the camera flashed automatically, and churned out a wizarding A4 Polaroid photo of them. Harry and Draco looked down at it grinning. In the middle of the crowed both him and Draco were kissing, each with a hand on their sons shoulders, both of which were kissing softly too. Around them were couples kissing, and in the front Rose, Lily and Daisy in fits of giggles. The babies in parents arms were waving chubby fists about while parents not kissing looked down at them fondly. "One for the album don't you think Draco?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah the end of one life, the start of the next." He took the photo and placed it in the recipe book too caring it in one hand, taking Harrys hand with the other, they went to go find their kids to say good-bye.

They arrived home at half ten, both of them slightly tipsy yet still sober enough to apperate, and managed to settle onto the bench at the end of the garden, Harry tripping only once as they got onto the paving. Harry silently laid his head across Draco's lap and allowed him to play with the short black hairs, "You know something Draco?" Draco gave a soft hum in response, "I love you, you know that right?" Draco nodded, "And I was thinking, when we go back there, we should renew our bond, don't you think?" Draco hummed in agreement again; Harry sat up "What are you thinking about Dray?"

"We should leave now. Shrink everything, take the house with us. Leave now and give past you a brilliant birthday surprise. One last kiss for luck and then we go, what do you think."

Harry looked up at him, and teasingly asked "What, and no good luck fuck Malfoy?" Harry looked up to Draco seemingly innocently, raising his hand to his head to brush hair from his eyes. Watching through his fingers as Draco lent forward again toward his face.

"Is that what your looking for Potter, a hard fucking." Draco's eyes shone lights glittering within them at the thought, his hand moving and setting itself right across Harry's flat stomach. "Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy's slut." Harry moaned now, Draco's fingers were now caressing his stomach in barely there swirling patterns and at random digging into the soft skin leaving half-moon shapes in their wake. "You would like that, wouldn't you slut." He dug his nails into the skin harshly, his voice dripping in the venom it use to hold in Hogwarts, resulting in a needy whimper from Harry. "On the ground Potter." He spat, loving the way Harrys eyes glazed over beneath the glasses, how his breathing became shallower, and how he did it without a hint of hesitation, kneeling on the paving stones, hands twitching on his knees and head downcast. "What is the Golden-Whore going to do today, hm Potter."

Harry looked up into his eyes, his face flushed softly from excitement and the ideas that came from it. "Anything Master anything." He repeated softly as a mantra, only stopping when Draco raised his foot sharply connecting it with his groin, a groan spilled from his lips, "Oh please Sir. I'll be good."

Draco seemed to consider this for a second, in reality he was watching Harry who was rocking softly on his foot. "Strip Potter." Harrys eyes widened and he only hesitated for a second as he looked down at the suit he was wearing. Slowly he stood, looking to Draco for approval and started to remove the layers of clothes, hearing Draco chuckle slightly at he removed his trousers showing the fact that he hadn't been wearing underwear neatly folding them and setting them beside Draco on the wooden bench. Returning to his original position within a second of finishing. Draco removed the emerald tie from the abnormally neat pile and handed it back to Harry. "Back on Potter." Harry did as he was told, tying it and leaving it loosely around his neck waiting for his next orders in attempts to ignore his growing excitement. "Such a good whore, aren't you Potter? Doing exactly as I say." Draco slowly loosened his tie unbuttoned a few shirt buttons and reached for his belt. "Touch yourself Potter, moan my name like the slut you are." He lifted a hand obediently, dropping it to his neck allowing it to trace his collar bone, slowly lowering it until it reached one of his nipples already hard due to the cool air, softly pinching it while rubbing his thigh with his other hand digging his nails into the skin at random moments, moaning lowly as he did so. Draco had opened his belt now, his trousers zip was down showing Harry that like him he had opted out underwear. Lowering his trousers slightly further to mid thigh, allowing his hardened penis to rise out. The swollen flesh slightly purple, a sharp indent of a ring around its base, a thick indent of a line parallel to the vein attaching to another tight ring around the tip following around the gland. With a slightly shaky hand Draco lowered his hand to wrap around the upper half of his penis, hissing he settled for stroking it with two callused fingers, watching as Harry stroked the entire of his body pointedly avoiding his own penis as blood pooled to it, droplets of pre-cum dripping from the tip sliding down the penis to rest in the tangled mess of his pubic hair. "Potter," Draco hissed to the man at his feet "You need to get rid of this charm." Harry looked up to Draco, big eyes frosted over in a state of lust, mouth slightly open. "Now whore!"

Harry looked up startled and quickly reached for his wand, stopping inches away from it and looking to Draco who nodded. Lifting the wand he preformed the actions of the charm again, forming the circle and the segmentation, only ending it differently, saying the Latin words "Premittat Remissionis." And another pulse of yellow light hit Draco. The sharp indents automatically disappearing and the purple colour lessening slightly. Harry quickly dropped his wand back on top of his clothes pile, returning his hands to his lap his head returning also to its original position staring directly to the ground.

Not noticing Draco as he reached for his own wand and lowered it to point to Harrys own crotch."Prohibere Remissionis" Draco whispered lowly, quickly adding "Transveho" watching as Harry gasped as all hair on his lower body was painfully pulled out and then disappear into air, leaving the skin smooth and slightly red. His mouth open in a silent scream of pain, "Silence." Was the only thing Draco said, Harrys mouth shut snapping to place his nails digging into the skin on his thighs leaving red in their wake. "Sit whore, face me."

Harry stood on shaky legs, pushed the pile of clothes further up the bench and straddled Draco who had meshed his clothed back to the wood of the bench. The pain in his knees was bearable but the pain in his groin was just. He instead decided to focus on the pain in his knees coming from the splintered weather worn pane of wood on the bench returning his hands to his thighs. Draco wrapped the ends of the tie around his hand fisting it tightly, tugging it down and bringing Harry into a bruising kiss, stopping only when he needed let go of the tie again and Harry stayed where he was panting slightly.

Draco leaned in his forehead resting against Harrys as he whispered to him. "I'm going to fuck you dry Potter. Out here where anyone can see you." Harry was whimpering lowly, turning to groans quickly as Draco circled single finger around his entrance drew back slightly and thrust in three dry fingers without any preparation. "I want to hear every thing Potter so no more moans. I want to hear you chant my name as I fill you, and scream it each and every time I hit your prostate." Draco then quickly tapped Harry's prostate for emphasis, loving how he pushed back down onto his fingers and cried his name in pleasure. "I want you to ride me Harry, and after I come in your ass and remove the charm, I'm going to make you sit on this seat naked as the day you were born and give you the best blowjob of your life." Harry shuddered at the thought of it before asking slowly in a husky voice 'and then'. "Yes Harry, and then after you've recovered I'll bring you inside I'll change our clothes, shrink the house and we'll go, simple as." Harry shuddered again a low 'yes' escaping him.

He rose up onto his knees and allowed Draco to remove his questing fingers. He slowly moved his hands behind Draco, grasping the wooden frame there digging his nails into it. Lowering himself slowly he felt Draco position himself at his entrance. He took a deep breath and dropped himself a little, taking in only the head he hissed in pain "_fuck Draco_". Draco's breath hitched too, he loved it went Harry spoke in parseltongue . "_Stings._" Draco felt Harrys muscles contract around him trying to adjust to the intrusion after at least two weeks without it.

Draco hummed at the feeling enjoying the feel as the muscles tightened to fit securely around him. "Such a good whore aren't you Potter." Draco moved his hands slowly to Harrys back before dragging his nails down the soft skin, resulting in an arch and a series of musical hisses. He repeated this several times until a wet feeling stuck to his skin and Harry tightened painfully against him "_Please_". Draco quickly started to fist him in time with his thrusts taking him in for a painful kiss. Suddenly the pace became erratic and Draco bit down hard on his lower lip drawing blood, and a wet warm feeling set into his abdomen. A deep groan escaping from him as he lifted Harry off of him and setting him astride on his clothes.

"Amazing." He whispered, placing kisses across Harrys bloodied lips. Grasping for his ward he readied it for the right moment. Licking nipping and biting his way down to Harrys crotch he gazed at it. Blood from his back was smeared along it, the indents where deep and pale contrasting beautifully with the deep red colour of the rest and the tanned colour of his hips. Licking along the indent that ran along the vein he pushed Harrys hips down as he tried to buck into his mouth, another hiss escaping him. "_Please Draco._" Draco complied taking him in quickly to the root. The metallic taste of blood and slightly bitter taste of the pre-come mixing wonderfully in his mouth, his moaned appreciatively. "_Oh Circe! Please Dray!"_ Lifting his wand Draco preformed the wand movements and thought the incantation hard in his head.

The tightness around Harrys penis was removed, and he felt his orgasm rush through him painfully, he cried out back arching off of the bench spine cracking, "_Dracoooo"_ He screamed, body shuddering as his speed gushed into Dracos willing mouth. Then it went slightly fuzzy, the musky smell of Draco filling his nose, "_Love you Draco."_

Draco chuckled slightly at Harrys tone, cleaning the remains of peal and rust from him before rising to kiss him on the lips plunging his tongue in to allow Harry to taste himself. Quickly licking a line across his lips his rested his forehead against Harrys and forced himself to think, starting slowly so as not to make a mistake. "_I know you do. And I love you Harry." _Placing a slow kiss on his lips. They lay there together for around ten minutes before getting up.

Draco rose off of Harry taking his hand to help him up. Draco batted Harrys hand away as he reached for his clothes behind him. "Let me." Tidying himself away Draco reached across Harry taking the neatly folded shirt. Lifting Harrys arms and dropping them into the sleeves and closing the buttons up leaving the top two and loosely tying the emerald tie around his neck and dropping the collar. He pulled the thick socks up his feet following them with the Dragon silver suit pant up to his knees. Kneeling down he placed Harrys feet into each shoe and tightened them with double knots. Helping him stand he picked up the pants and tucked the shirt in and arranged Harry. Picking up the blazer then slipping it over his shoulders. Placing a chaste kiss again to his lips, and glancing down to his watch, the thin face reading 11:45. He pushed Harry back onto the bench, "Back in a second Ry." He raced into the house to the coffee table and grabbing the Leap-year and one of Harrys emergency bags emptying the contents onto the battered couch. Going outside he gestured to Harry to come stand with him, Grasping his hand he looked at the house and raised his wand casting a stabilizing charm over the cottage. The Harry raised his wand too, and in sync they whispered Reducio. Watching as the cottage got smaller. When it stopped Harry summoned it and held it in his hands, the word home slipping from his lips. Draco spelled a cushioning charm on the inside of the bag and let Harry set the cottage in. Harry tugged the bag from his hands and cradled it, even as Draco draped the chain of the Leap-year over his neck. He didn't even flinch as he side-long apperated Draco with him to the rock out in the middle of the sea.

Once there Draco placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear "Harry, count." Harry gazed at Dracos hands counting each spin of the middle pane. Draco wasn't paying attention to what he was doing he watched Harry how his lips trembled with each number. He eventually paid attention towards the end.

"25, 26, 27…, 28, 29. Love you. 30." At that Harry pushed his lips to Draco gasping as time slipped through them and around them. Pain speared through them and the cried out into each others mouths. And suddenly they stopped. Stepping back from each other they gazed at each other. They looked exactly like they did at school, childish features and all. Memories from when we we're young, when we were freed, we lost our innocence. Back when were eighteen.

We were standing on the rock, the storm from the night thirty years ago almost noxious to Harry. The smell of the salt water stale and surrounding. The scenery was dull, though there was a faint light from the actual hut. A faint snoring could be heard from Dudley. He could almost remember what he was thinking at that time thirty years ago, he could remember who awkward he had been, how innocent and immature to magic.

And suddenly a scream filled the air, filled with pain. Across the country in the middle of Wiltshire the same earsplitting pain filled scream was emitted. Shocking everyone who heard it, bringing even them to tears as they heard it. Such pain that they knew they couldn't help with.

Draco Potter-Malfoy and Draco Malfoy, fell to their knees in pain. Sharp knives digging into their shoulders. Hot iron brands forced to their heads. Both with the one thought running through their heads 'Find him, dark hair, green eyes. Find Harry Potter.'

** :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Next chapter should be up soon, I promise by at least the end of the week!**

**Maybe saterday, I have four tests this week.**

**Plese review or anything, tell me that my grammars awfull, anything!**

**Love, Renatus Dearborn**


	2. Wizards, muggles and names

If Harry was a Slytherin – The philosopher stone

Chapter one – Wizards, muggles and names.

Draco clutched his head in agony, he could hear a faint murmur the was Harry shouting at him, asking him what's wrong. But there was another voice closer, shouting, 'that's him, that's who you need, that's who you will protect.' He could hear his own heart speeding up in fear ' claim him, make the boy yours.' Harry was mine already! 'just a kiss, you know it will help, he is yours after all.' Draco released his head and grabbed Harry by the shoulders, forcing his tongue into his compliant mouth. The taste was extravagant, it was maddening. Harry groaned under him wrapping Draco's head in his arms, the taste was Harry. He pulled away, Harry moaned, and peppered kisses down his neck, reaching the jugular and feeling the pulse and tasting the salt water, he bit down hard.

Blood dripped down Harrys neck staining the crisp shirt ruby. The pain shot through him causing him to arch into Draco, it was a good pain, strong and sore. Then just as quickly Draco released his neck lapping up the blood whispering against the skin. Looking into Harrys eyes there was a strange glint as he said the words to him, "Mine. My mate. My Harry." Harry stumbled, mate? He decided to run into the hut, it was slightly warmer at least and they could sit.

He grasped the handle and pushed at the same moment that someone pulled. Vernon Dursley was standing in the archway of the door, red faced and mustache brisling, his shot gun aimed chest high. Harry whimpered, remembering the pain that had come after Hagrid had broken it, so much punishment. Raising his hand he gestured to it thinking 'confrigro', the gun fell apart the gun powder in the barrels igniting slightly due to the magic. Harry stumbled slightly, shock and excitement ran through him, yet not his own.

"Freak!" He screamed jumping away from the door, the handle to the gun useless in his hands, unless he decided to throw it. Harry looked in the direction of the fireplace. There was a thin blanket bunched up and bare foot prints littering the area. And there behind the chimney stack itself stood Harry. Thinner that what he could remember, eyes just as bright, and shaking. A spark of curiosity now.

Harry tugged on Dracos sleeve, "Me," he gestured to the fireplace, pulling Draco with him. "Harry." Younger Harry shuffled further back into the corner, fear. "Please Harry, come on." A miniscule amount of trust seeped to him. He testily took half a step forward before Draco growled forcing him further into the corner, pure panic flooded to him. "What was that for Dray!"

Draco gestured to the small family in the corner, Aunt Petunia had a shocked look on her face repeating 'dead' over and over. Dudley was crying hugging his mother night dress whimpering pathetically, while Vernon stood shaking and red faced. "I demand that you leave at once, sirs! You are breaking and entering!"

Harry recognized the words instantly. "No we are not Unc- Mr. Dursley." The curiosity was picking up again. He had to act civil, civilish to the remaining few of his living family. "We are welcome here, by both your wife and Harry." The mentioned two gasped, shock jumping up and down with excitement. "We have came peacefully and intend to leave once we have what we came for." He turned to Harry again holing his hand out, "Harry please. I can help you, I know how you feel." Curiosity and nervousness came to him. "We're both like you," The curiosity could be seen on his face. "We're wizards Harry, just like you." Excitement and joy washed over him, before his younger self was in his arms, muttering softly.

Suddenly Vernon found his voice and was shouting across the room. "STOP IT. STOP IT NOW. I FORBID YOU TO TELL HIM ANYMORE. THE BOY DOESN'T NEED THIS FAIRYTALE SHIT IN HIS HEAD." Harry glared at the man, fear seeping to him from the boy below him.

Standing up straight clutching Harry to him still he glared harder, letting his excess magic flow. Calmness appeared both Harry while Draco moaned softly almost cooing, Harry ignored it. He took a breathe to settle himself watching as the Dursleys squirmed under the magic. "You Mr. Dursley, have no say in what I tell my self nor my husband, so I suggest you stay out of it." He turned to younger Harry again, taking him in, there wasn't much of a height difference that puberty wouldn't defeat. He was shaking in the thin clothes, and his bare feet were almost blue. Walking to the couch he sat in the middle and patted either side on him. Draco taking the left while Harry took the right. "Harry I want you to come with us," there was a gasp from the Dursleys, "We'll take care of you, treat you as you should, not like a slave as they have." There was sounds of protest from behind again but he ignored it, "We'll help you learn about anything you want life, family, school, anything Harry."

Younger Harry looked shocked for a moment, joy and acceptance was flooding to Harry again. He slowly looked up meekly asking "Anything Sir?"Harry nodded "My parents, do you know them?"

Harry shook his head, crushing sorrow filled him to the point he even felt like crying. "Their dead, Halloween night of 1981. Murdered by an evil man. Your mom protected you with a blood spell, created by her to keep you safe until your 18th birthday. The spell broke though the moment you were placed on the Dursleys door step. Lily had asked that you be sent to any of your Godparents, but a lunatic sent you here. Under a paragraph in your mothers will it was stated the in none of you Godparents could take you in, for what ever reason, you were to be sent to any of two other trusted familys, the Longbottoms or to the Zabini family." Harry looked shocked. "We've came to fix this all Harry, we want to be your family and protect you, we want to do whats right."

Harry nodded softly, bewilderment and a note of acceptance there. "Who are you two then Sir. Why didn't you get me earlier?" He looked distraught now, he had been left out, people had wanted him but hadn't came for him.

Harry gathered the boy into his arms. "Me and Draco only got the means to come get you Harry. We both cared that much for you." He tilted the boy back a little, "Look Harry." He pushed up his fringe revealing the lightening bolt scar, gasp came from him and he raised his hand and lightly traced it with his finger tips. "I'm you Harry, I'm from the future. I wanted you to grow up not having the life I had." Harry himself was almost on the verge of tears, Dracos hand sneaking around his waist to comfort him blowing soft 'shh' in his ears.

Dracos voice was clear, authoritive sounding, polite. "Im your husband in the future, I married you after your wife died and I divorced mine. We were enemies in school, but worked on the grey side of the war together. We both took an oath during our bonding promising to protect each other no matter what, and if you please Harry let me keep that promise."

Draco gave a soft smile to the boy who in return blushed brightly nodding softly. "yes." He looked to the Dursleys. "Will they be in my future now anymore?" Harry shook his head. "Only nice people now who care for me?" Hary nodded again bunching the boy into his arms.

There was a tap on his shoulder. "We have to go Harry, your keeper will be here any second now. Do you wish to say anything Harry?" This was directed to the younger Harry who shook his head.

"I do, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Cousin Dudley. I'm sorry that you thought I was such a freak, yet I'll tell you this now to save you the trouble. Dudley caries the magical signature, and in my time his third child is a witch. Now good bye. You will never see us again." He blinked slowly, turning to Draco and grinning "Your next Dray." Grasping both Harrys hands he spun slightly apperating them directly into the hall of Malfoy Manor.

There was a slight drag as they crossed the wards as they checked the two Harrys. Realizing one was wearing a Malfoy ring, and that they both had the exact same magical signature. When the world settled for Harry he first realized two things.

One Lucius Malfoy was standing less than a meter away from him. Mouth in a snarl eyes dancing furiously, and wand pointed right at them. His hands drenched in blood much like his shirt and robes. Dots of it on his face and hair.

The second thing he noticed was a pained squawking cry from somewhere above them. Reminding him of Tisci, the rejected veela he had been trying to help back in 2021. He then noticed the white bloody feathers dotting the room. Opening his mind, like e use to at the clinic, he recognized two veela within a close distance. One in the courting stage of bonding, the other in a state of 'madness'.

A third coming soon after. Draco was behind him clasping closely onto him swaying, moaning, soft murmurs and pleas escaping his mouth. Harry looked closely at him, hair messy, eyes blotched red, and blood drained from his face. He turned to Lucius quickly.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would please ask you to lower you wand if you can. And direct me to the two veela currently living in this household. They both seem to be in a great deal of pain. And do not worry I'm a trained Doctrine of Creatures, in case that worries you."

"You are?" Harry nodded. Relief and shock spread quickly over his face, tucking his wand away he quickly started to walk toward the stairs. "It started less than half an hour ago Healer." He continued up the stairs, Harry gestured for both younger Harry and Draco to follow. "Small words such as mine, or in pain. Then the transformation. But that's not what I'm worried about Healer." They stopped in front of a door, bloody hand prints covered it, feathers were sprayed everywhere like snow, the pained squawking was louder now. "It's the fact that my son is only eleven, and the genes have been dormant now in both me and my wife's lines now for 50 generations or more."

Harry paused, "Your Son?" Lucius nodded a pained expression crossing his face. "Draco?" He nodded again the pained expressing turning to shock, who were they and how did they know his son. Harry turned to his Draco and rested his palm on his forehead, diving into the magical signature.

The blue wisps of wizard magic were over run by the pure whiteness of the veela magic, a single pink bond line, Harry reached out to touch the bond line. Pain shot through him pushing him out of Dracos mind. "Idiot!" He hissed to his Draco. "Why didn't you tell me! I should of done something earlier!" He turned to Lucius, "Does Severus still live here?" He nodded even more confused. "Get him and ask him to bring all pure ingredient to me for a blood replenishing potion and that for veritas serum and five strands of unicorn foal hair quick!" Harry pushed the frozen man away, and he started running down the corridor. Harry him self pushing in to the bedroom, all noise in the room stopping as he did so.

Walking in Harry quickly transfigured a nearby sofa into a double bed. "Draco lie on that, everything off now. Harry could you come with me?" Turning and walking forward until he came to rooms real bed where Draco Malfoy was lying face down, four meter spanning rings lying out beside him fluttering slightly feathers and blood drops falling from them. He gently sat on the edge of the bed by Narcissa and raised his hand, and in a swipe motion removed all of younger Dracos clothes. There was a shudder from him, and a small moan. "Draco," he cooed softly, the boy twitched raising his head to look at him. "Draco guess who I have." A soft chirping sound came form his beak like mouth. Reaching behind him he grasped Harrys hand and pulled him to sit beside him. "Harry stroke his wings it will help him," Harry did so, enjoying the soft pleasured sounds that came from the Veela. "Draco, do you know who that is." A rumbled purr can from him. "Isn't it good Draco. Do you like him? I know he likes you." There was a keening cry from the bed. Harry gently pushed other Harry on top of younger Draco, "Try and give him a massage it will help him relax, won't it Draco?" He purred arching up against Harry who had straddled his hips. "Does that feel good Draco." There was another soft chirp from him. "Draco can I ask you to do something," The Veela looked at his suspiciously, "Would you let me look inside your head to help you." He nodded, lying his head down to the bed facing Harry, soft coos falling from him.

Harry placed his palm to his sweaty forehead, and dived into his head. A muttering was heard 'mate, found mate.' Harry focused on his signature it was exactly like his Dracos, except that when he touched the bond line he felt only contentment. He pulled out and he heard running from the hallway. Two males stood in the door way, both clutching bottles and boxes, Severus a caldron with more boxed and jars in it. He heard Narcissa beside him whisper 'shhh, the healers helping.' Standing up he told younger Harry to carry on and move from the back to his arms or somewhere. And walked over to the two men. "Thank you Severus, thanks Lucius." He grabbed the caldron from him and a jar that was glowing gold softly bringing them over to a nearby table.

He took the contents out of the caldron and dropped in the 5 foal hairs to the bottom, holding his hand over it and thinking 'aguamenti'. Filling it half full and using a charm to heat it to boiling point and no more. He then took a vial of dragon blood, three drops. Stir four times clock wise an quarter a turn anti. Next was a type of mushroom, a quick charm and five of them where cut into equal segments, next was lionfish spin grabbing seven in his hand his charmed them crushed and dropped them in at the same time as the mushrooms.

The then turned and walked over to his Draco who was also face down, "Dray I need a hair and some blood, it that ok?" he nodded. And accioing a vile he magiciced blood out of Dracos arm and into the vile, and then being very carefully pulled a single hair off of his head. He yelped in pain tears gathering in his eyes. Veelas hair is more sensitive than that of a metamorphmagus due to the fact that they rely on their hair as part of their charm. Harry lent down to him "I'm sorry Dray I needed it, Ill make it up to you later ok." And placed a chaste kiss to his lips before turning back to the table.

He dropped in the hair first, waiting to see it split. It did the silver of it seeping out to color the potion, next was two grams of worm wood, another charm this time to weigh it and it was dropped in too. Followed by some lavender and lacewing fly. Dropping in three drops of syrup of hellebore he grabbed his wand from his pocket and pointed it to his wrist, and caused a long gash along it, he heard a cry from his Draco and shouted at him, "No, Stay where you are. I need to finish the potion."

Squeezing his hand in and out of a fist he counted until 60 were in the potion. Healing his wrist he put his wand back and grabbed the vial of Dracos blood counting out 30 drops. And clenching the last ingredient in a fist to crush it he added two red fairy wings. Quickly stirring it ten tens anticlockwise and twice clockwise he heated it quickly again to boiling point, turning the solution a light golden colour. Then accioing two glasses from Dracos bed side he filled them each with an equal amount.

Walking over to his Draco he handed it to him, "Draco you need to drink this for me, please." He looked suspiciously at the glass before accepting it and having a sniff of it.

A smile broke out across his face, "It smells like you Harry just like you." He gulped it down in one go sighing. Suddenly a gold hue engulfed him, and he was asleep. Small slits along his back bleeding slowly dripping onto the transfigured bed. Getting up he moved over to the other Draco and Harry.

Harry was still working on Draco, who had regained several of his human features again. Sitting by his head he nodded for Harry to stop and to come off of him and sit beside him. "Draco can you drink this for me?" He nodded and tried to say yes accept it came out dry. "Thank you." He helped the boy up a bit and handed the glass to him, watching as he drunk it down and handed it back before collapsing down in a golden hue too.

Getting up he held a hand out to Harry and another one to Lady Malfoy who graciously accepted it after straightening her skirts. He lead them out of the room and down the corridor to where her remembered the sun room was. Releasing Harrys hand for a second he flicked it and all the candles in the room were lit giving it a very comfy feel. Releasing Narcissas hand for her to take a seat he and Harry walked over to the love seat facing the door and Narcissa. Watching as both Lucius and Severus entered looks of shock furry aw and thankfulness alternating across both their faces. Severus took a seat next to Narcissa as Lucius stood towering over the two Harrys.

"I thank you for helping my son, but there are some questions I would like to ask." Harry nodded, "Who are you three." Of course it would be that wouldn't it, with Severus in the room to shout.

"Um ok, you may want to sit down Lucius this will be a while." Lucius nodded and took the seat at the opposite side of his wife. "Ok so this," He lay a hand on Harrys knee. "Is Harry Potter, we just picked him up a while ago from his abusive muggle careers. But I'll tell you why he's here in a bit." He paused for a bit trying to think about how to put the next part.

"My name is Harry Potter-Malfoy and was bonded to Draco Potter-Malfoy before now. We're from the future." He paused and looked at the three of them, red faced and looking like they want to shout but they stayed quiet. "Me and Draco volunteered to use a new Ministry product, the Leap-year. A time turner designed for years rather than hours. We were meant to go back to 1998, the end of the war. But we came back to this time to make sure there never was a war in the first place."

"There is a prophesy, that I'm sure Severus can tell you about, on me and Voldemort. 'neither can live while the other survives'." He paused again, should he explain the horcruxes? Yeah. "Dumbledore died before the war but not before he told me about how Voldemort was living. He had created seven Horcruxes, and had hidden them. I know that you Lucius have one, a dairy of his." Lucius looked stunned." Yeah it caused my some trouble in second year, thought Draco was the heir of Slytherin." He grinnned in the memory of it. "So we came back to now so we can back to stop everyone from dying and all that, yeah." He looked up to them. "And Harrys here so we can protect him and younger Draco together, if one of us dies in this time stream we both die."

"If you are Potter from the future, prove it." Severus snarled. Looking into his eyes Harry dived into his mind planting the images from the memories he had given him there, watching on from inside as Severus tried to push him out.

"I learnt Oculmency and Lellemegns from the best, Professor." Severus looked at him shocked.

"How do you have those memories? They were mine! Why would I give my most precious memories to some Potters brat." He snarled again. Showing his teeth like a vampire, Harry chuckled, the dungeon bat.

"You said you loved me you know." He looked right at Severus, "I thought you had been talking to my eyes, they are so much like hers aren't they." Harry dropped his head, "You weren't, it was me you were talking about. I got it out of you hours before you died. You can't withstand veratiserm, that's why you always carry the antidote, everywhere." Harry raised his hand and a brown container appeared in it. There was frantic rustling and Severus hissed at him to give it back, Harry handed the vile back to him without any pause.

"Then I found you 'Advanced potions' book, 'property of the half-blood prince'. I almost killed Draco that time, Sectumsempra – for enemies." Harrys hand hovered in mid air. "I almost killed him, and then he saved me." He looked to both Narcissa and Severus, "You two also saved me. Narsissa by saying I was dead. And you Severus by being you, a double agent to the world." He sighed. "Draco misses you all. We visit the manor once a month, he would bring five white roses and a single black one. Then leave them on your graves. He would sit there, for hours, saying what he was sorry for. Not being the perfect son, betraying you, letting you dye. I tell him you would forgive him, he doesn't believe me."

Harry looked to his feet as he felt the pin prick tingling behind his eyes. "Draco had had a near miss with a vampire during the war. Out of nowhere really. All the vampire clans had decided to stay neutral, they just appeared attaching anyone with the mark." He looked up at the three again, there was sadness on their faces now, tears from Narcissas eyes. "I killed the vampire personally, 'Epoto'. Drain the vampire o his own blood. But Draco had been bit."

He clenched his hands together, "That was really what brought us together. I became a Doctrine of Creatures after Gin died. And one of my first patients was a Scorpius Draco Malfoy, aged 14 at the time. Draco had brought his son to my clinic after he started to display vampire like symptoms. Wanting of raw meat, avoidance of light, and a display of nocturnal life. He was scared that the vampire had infected him without symptoms but he had passed them onto his son." Harry took another breath remembering the time that they had been there in the clinic. "We did the tests for Vampire, nothing. Draco asked us to check again he wasn't paying us to lay about, he wasn't paying us mind you, we allow purebloods free due to blood creature related issues. I went to the blood offices and looked up Malfoy and Greengrass. Both families having amounts of Veela blood so I checked Scropius for that."

"He was positive. Just over 60 percent. The raw meat was his body's way of in taking iron to help with the growth it was going to go through. Light avoidance due to unnaturally sensitive eyes before the change. And the nocturnal pattern due to the fact he had 'sleepless' nights, his veela subconscious reaching out for a mate." He shook his head.

"Draco had panicked so much, fearing for his son. But his son being part Veela was something he could cope with. They're powerful and welcomed. Many end up wealthy. And above all loyal. We were at my 41st before we came here, he went mad again."

"He son is the splitting image of him when he was 16. And so is mine, minus the scar and adding glasses. He went mad, 'Our sons have been sleeping together.' And 'Your son Potter, has been having sex with mine.'" Harry shook his head, "He just has to finally accept now, even more so that he's one, that Veelas don't choose their mates. They are chosen for them, they are the person that will complete them, that will protect, comfort, worship and love them." He looked past the three faces, "He will understand his son now, he will know what it feels like to be love by the person made for you."

Narcissa lent forward, eyes still glistening, tear tracks on her cheeks. "Do you truly love my son Harry. Both of them, from this time and yours?" He nodded, "I feel that you are right for my son. We will make contact with the families that have offered previous engagement offers to us tomorrow." She straightened her dress across her knees and stood. "I'm going to guess that you both wish to renew your vows then?" She held her hand out to him, "It would be my honor, as the Lady of the Malfoy house, to invite you to join our family, young Harry too."

Harry stood quickly taking her hand, "Thank you so much Narcissa." He looked past her as the doors to the hall opened and the two Dracos stood side by side in the arch of it. Hair glowing in the light, pale skin like marble, and a walk so fluent they both looked like they were floating.

Harry turned to Severus, and bowed lowly. Raising his head only to look at him keeping eye contact and to take in his expression, shock and embarrassment. "Professor Severus Tobias Snape, would you take the honor of being my representative and guardian?" Draco was by his side almost instantly, arm around his waist trying to pull him up, 'you should bow to no one but me' was hissed into his ear.

Snape stood up slowly, and bowed to Harry himself. Making Harry stumble slightly, Severus should be to proud a man to bow to anyone. "It would be an honor Lord Potter." He dropped his head to complete the bow, oiled hair slipping in front of his face. Rising again he looked to the Malfoy heads, "We should do the ceremony as soon as possible. By these two bonding it will take strain off of their younger sides."

Draco grasped Harrys hand tightly, "Would we be able to have a moment, mother, father, Severus." His father nodded gesturing to the balcony just to the right. Taking Harrys hand he pulled him outside. Moving his hand to his cheek "Harry give me your rings," Harry didn't move, "Harry now. Please." Tears welled up in his eyes, Draco didn't actually want him after all. "Don't you dare think that Ry. Give me them and I'll show you." With shaking hands he remove the two rings from his finger, leaving it suddenly bare. Draco tucked his golden one into his shirt pocket.

And knelt on the tiled balcony floor, "Harry James Potter," He grasped Harrys hand in his placing a soft kiss to it, "You we're once mine before. Will you give me that same privilege again. Will you bond with me again, this time as mine, and as my mate. I now, Draconis Lucion Malfoy Heir to Malfoy, ask now thee Lord Harrius Iacomus Potter, to be mine as a Malfoy, to have to hold. To be mine to treasure, till death torn apart."

Harry gasped bringing his hand to his mouth to muffle it, Draco was proposing to him again. Only using their full latin names, something Harry had wanted to do in the fisrt place. Latin was a source of magic after all. Dropping to his knees in front of Draco he grasped his other hand in his holding it tightly. "I now, Lord Harrius Iaomus Potter, do take thee, Draconis Lucion Malfoy Heir to Malfoy, as my holder. I ask you to hold and love me the take care of me and to let me be yours. I take on the name of the Malfoy family now, I hopes of restoring a generation." He lifted his head up. "I accept your proposal and wish to be bonded. I freely accept the titles that come with this, but wish to keep all current ones. I Lord Harrius Iaomus Potter accept, Draconis Lucion Malfoy, To be mine to treasure, till death torn apart."

Draco slowly slid the Malfoy ring onto Harrys finger. They both felt it taking effect, Draco slipped off his two rings handing them to Harry. "I welcome you as my mate Harrius."

Harrius slipped the Potter ring onto Dracos finger. "I welcome you as my keeper Draconis." Leaning forward Harrius rested their foreheads together. A spark running through them both from the newly started bond. Slowly locking lips they felt an overwhelming surge of energy run though them both, enough to force them to draw back and gasp.

The first stage of the bonding was over, acceptance and naming. Draconis lent forward again placing a soft kiss to Harrius. "Thank you, Harrius." And pulled him into a hug letting his magic wash over Harrius cleansing him for the next stage of the bonding.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Up earlyer than i thought it would be.**

**Thanks to 'Blood and Sun' for being the first to favorite me,**  
**its nice to be acknolaged.**

**Next update will be close to the start of next month  
untill then;**

**Love, Renatus Dearborn**

**Plese review or anything, tell me that my grammars awfull, anything!  
Ps. if you want me to type up one of the 'flashbacks' just ask, i dont bite: that hard atleast.  
Also ask if your confused, I'll answer it in the next chapter down here.**


End file.
